What is your wish?
by ExplicitlySilent
Summary: Plot will not be explained in summary. Devil! America x England USUK, Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a roleplay I'm currently doing with my friend. ^ u ^ Being Sweet Devil America is fun ; 7 ; Even though I mainly roleplay England, and yes, this is still on going. Reviews would be wonderful~**

****Ifailsomuchexcusemeforgramma rmistakes** I was half asleep at some parts, I'm sorry. I will edit this very soon. School just started so I can't edit it right away but look forward to the next chapter 8D;;**

**Hetalia: Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Nothing is mine besides the plot.**

* * *

He flicked his tail, smirking at the guest in front of him, he adjusted his glasses, walking closer to the guest. He leaned in, with his smirk still plastered onto his face. "What brings you here today? And what is your wish?" He asked his guest

with eyes pulling his guest into a trance. "Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself, it would've been rude if I didn't~ My name is, Alfred F. Jones." He said with a faking smile.

Arthur had walked into an abandoned house since he got caught outside in a storm. He shook himself to get water off and he looked around the building he just entered. "Ugh..What a sad old place.." he said to himself as he went around, soon walking into a room where he saw a man with black hair, wings, and a tail. He froze in his spot, partly because the other was putting him in a trance. "I-I'm Arthur Kirkland..." he replied and backed up when he could finally move. He hit his back against the now closed door and stared up into those blue eyes.

"Of course I knew that." He said, laughing a bit. He moved closer the guest he had, still having that fake smile plastered on his face. As the devil came closer to him, he cupped the other's face, staring at those green emerald eyes. "So, what is your wish? Since you came here, you must surely have a wish. If you thought you came here by coincidence, then you're clearly wrong. There are no such things as coincidences. What is your wish, Arthur?" He asked, casually using his first name.

He started to gain control back when his face was cupped. "I don't have a wish! I just needed to get out of the storm!" he yelled and moved his hands to shove the other away. That was when he noticed the other man was floating. He gasped and looked up at him with a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. "S-Stay away from me," he demanded and turned away, trying to open the door, only to find it locked. His eyes went wide and he tried harder, pulling and pushing at the door.

"For a gentleman, you sure are rude." He shrugged not bothering to even grab the other once more. His tail flicked once more, and he stared at the other with bored eyes. "Obviously you have a wish, even if you thought that you needed to get out of the storm. So, do you have anything particular in mind that can be considered as a wish?" This devil was bound to this abandoned house, he didn't have enough power to leave the house. Even if he did, he would always end back in the place he was previously in. He always had hoped that a human, whoever came to this house would actually wish for this devil to be free. He was bored with this place, nothing to do but wait for someone to actually come but with the humans he had so far, he started doubting that anyone would set him free.

Seeing as he couldn't get out the door, he sighed and turned back around. "I don't have a wish of any kind," he replied and crossed his arms. "But speaking of which...What are you? I don't think I've ever seen your kind before," he said in a curious tone. "Are you some sort of angel? Maybe a demon?" he guessed and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Jeez, you're sure blind. Can't you see these wings, horns, and tail? Do these wings look like angel wings to you?" He asked, slightly amused by his guest's question. He didn't think that anyone would guess he was an angel or a demon. Those things were completely different from what he was. Besides, angels would usually wear extremely white outfits and have white wings of course.

He arched a brow and leaned back against the door, trying to look smug. He was just trying to hide his fear but he had to admit that the other was rather attractive. Then, it finally hit him. "W-Wait...Your name is...Alfred Jones?" he asked, not beliving him. "There's no way you're Alfred.." he denied.

"Yeah, my name is Alfred F. Jones, should I just tell you the truth? Nah, it wouldn't be as fun." He folded his arms, staring at the other with a rather amused expression. He leaned in, inspecting Arthur's face a bit more. "Hey, you look tasty." he smirked, cupping his face again.

He tried looking away again only to be forced to look once more. "S-Stop..! What do you mean by tasty!?" he yelled, trying to back away again but the door was against his back. "D-Don't touched me!" he yelled again, trying to get his face out of the other's grasp.

"Are you really that scared of me? Man, almost every human is scared of me, not my fault though." He shrugged, pulling back. He continued staring at those eyes, trying to figure what his guest's wish was. "Hey, are you sure you don't have any wish in mind?" He asked already wanting to get over this. The last time a human came here, they were only here for about 5 minutes but, this human was just taking way too long.

When the other backed away, he relaxed just a little and stared up into those blue eyes. "I'm sure that I don't have a wish. I've told you before, didn't I?" he asked, reaching over to the door knob again to try and open the door again, only to find that it was still locked. He cursed a bit under his breath but he never shifted his gaze from the other.

"Hey, you can't leave until you told me your wish, what is it?" The devil folded his arms, still waiting for an answer. Can't his guest at least think what wish he wanted? He never met a human this slow. Soon he stepped down on the ground, walking towards the other. "If you're not going to make a wish then how about I ask you a favour, and maybe you'll consider it." As he approached him, he stared at him with a bored yet lonely expression.

"I told you that I don't have a wish!" he yelled before he was approached again. Having that handsome face closer made him blush and he looked away for a moment before looking back and seeing that lonely expression. His brows furrowed in pity from that look as he responded with, "Then what's the favour you're wanting to ask of me?"

He leaned in closer, whispering directly in his ear. "Will you...set me free?"

His eyes widened a bit, misunderstanding his words since he didn't know the other's situation. "S-Set you free?" he asked, blushing a bit deeper. He froze, not able to move away from the other by his ear.

"Will you set me free..please? If you wish to set me free, then I'll be free." The abandoned house seemed like it was going to break apart any moment. He pulled away from his ear, this time pressing his lips together with the other's. "So, will you do it..?"

The continued whispers caused him to shudder and gulp silently. But suddenly, his lips were captured and he pressed back against the door again, being taken by complete surprise. When the other drew back and asked again, it took him a long moment to finally reply with, "And if I refuse?"

He frowned, pulling away. If he did refuse he would have to wait another thousand years to find an actual decent human who would actually set him free. "..Who knows." It's not like he was going to pull a threat on humans just to set himself free, that would be selfish, even though he is a devil. ( More like a sweet devil ). "What's your answer?"

He arched a brow at the other male and put a hand on his hip. "Even though I don't have a wish, what's in it for me? If I set you free...And you can't grant my wish cause I don't have one for myself...Then what else would you do for me?" he asked, turning this around on the other male.

"Oh that's simple when you set me free, I'll stay by your side and grant whatever wishes you want, you can ask for more then 1 wish. I don't think there is any limits." That was the best he could do for a human who would actually wish to set him free. He's been in this abandoned and dull house for a long period of time, so of course anyone would want to leave this place already!

He looked up for a bit in thought, putting his other hand to his chin. "Unlimited wishes, eh?" he asked, biting his lip a bit. "Hm...I don't know. How do I know you're not lying to me?" he asked and put both hands on his hips.

"Mm...It's the best I can do for a human who setted me free from this dull place." He flicked his tail, waiting for an answer. "Lying is pointless anyways." He shrugged once more, dully staring at the other.

Sighing, he looked up at him and gave up. "F-Fine...I suppose I could. But I can't promise that I'll have any wishes for you," he said and crossed his arms. "So what? All I have to do is wish for your freedom, right?" He paused for a moment and then sighed again deeply. "I...I wish for your freedom."

He smirked, his eyes now glowing red. "You said it, now the contract is formed." The whole abandoned house began to break apart, as if it was becoming sucked in a black hole. He spreaded his wings, grabbing the human and flying out of the house. As soon they were far enough, he stared at the house being sucked in altogether. It vanished only leaving a grassy field. "Well...where shall we go...Arthur?"

He became scared again as he saw the other's eyes glow and he pressed back into the door a bit more. Then the house started to fall and he was carried out of the house and brought to safety and watches the house be sucked into nothing. He stood there for a moment before looking over at the other again. "I don't care...I'm getting soaked..." he said, noting that it was still raining.

"How about we head back to your house? If you remember where it is." He teased, still holding onto the Brit while floating. The red glow vanished from his eyes, only leaving the blue that still remained on his eyes.

He pouted at the other and gave directions to his house. He was taken there and when he was finally set down, he unlocked the door quickly and opened it, going inside and dripping wet. "Ugh..." he groaned shaking his arms a little before starting to strip right at the entry way. He left his boxers on and he had already taken off his shoes and socks, carrying them to the bathroom to hang them up. He then ran to his room to grab night wear and he went back into the bathroom to take off his boxers and hang them as well, getting into his warm nightwear before grabbing a towel to let hang on his shoulders. "There..Now that I'm ready...We can just relax.." he said, rubbing his wet hair with the towel.

As he entered the house, he was completely dry not even a single part of his surface was wet. He followed his new contracted 'master', seeing what he was doing. "It's been quite awhile since I have been outside of that boring house." He hopped onto Arthur's bed, reminding himself of how he was forgetting the feeling of a comfortable bed.

He walked into his bedroom after seeing the other go in there and he sighed. "Get off my bed. You're sleeping in the guest bedroom," he demanded and continued to rub at his wet hair. He walked over to the bed and sat down, not really caring at the moment that the other man was on there too. He took the towel and started rubbing all of his hair.

"Well, honestly I don't have to sleep but I can sleep whenever I want to but...before going to sleep, I want to have some fun with you." He smiled, taking the other's wrists and pinning him down on the bed. In this situation it seemed like Arthur would be screwed.

He wasn't expecting the other to do anything like that and he was soon pinned to the bed, the towel falling to the floor. He stared up at the other man and said, "F-Fun?! What kind of fun is this suppose to be?" he yelled, struggling against the bigger man's hold.

"You'll see..." He smirked, quickly stripping the other's clothes off. Before he could get on to the main action, he pressed his lips together with the other, pulling him into a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue in, massaging the other's tongue with his own.

He was struggling a lot more when the other started to strip him and he continued to even after his lips were captured. He closed his eyes tightly and continued to struggle. But once the tongue slid into his mouth, he gasped before biting down.

He pulled away, somehow finding a way to tie Arthur's wrists together. He unzipped his own pants pulling out his member, prodding it right in front of the other's entrance. He smirked, pulling the Brit's legs apart. "Ready? Of course you are. We'll have tons of fun tonight, won't we?" He roughly thrusted his whole member inside of Arthur, not bothering to care about how much it hurt for Arthur.

He soon found his wrists tied together and he struggled even more while trying hard to keep his legs together. But when the other man pulled his legs apart, he wasn't strong enough to fight against him. "N-No! Stop thi-" he yelled but was cut off when the other roughly entered him. He screamed out in pain and closed his eyes tightly, tears coming to them. He felt as if he was being torn in half down the middle and he arched; having to gasp loudly. He could feel warm liquid running down his thigh and he opened a hue, his vision being hazy from the tears that welled up in them.

"Do you like it slow or fast..? Oh that's right, fast is better." He instantly started a rhythm Arthur was allowed to painfully follow. His thrusts became more smoother with the blood used as the lube inside of Arthur. As he thrusted he searched for a certain place inside of the other male, waiting for that scream that would come from the other.

He was still crying out in pain and his tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He continued to struggle against the binds on his wrists and against the one ontop of him. He wasn't expecting the sudden change in feeling...So when the other hit his sweet spot, he gasped loudly and threw his head back. "S-Stop!" he screamed, trying hard to not scream out in pleasure. He had to bite his lip to keep those sounds from coming out. But even through the pleasure, the pain still remained and he squirmed, trying to get away.

"Don't hold it in, let out your voice, I want to hear that voice in pleasure...or pain." His smirk grew cold as he continued thrusting. His thrusts began to grow rougher and faster as he found the other's sweet spot. He repeatedly rammed into the other's prostate not giving him a single break.

He released loud sounds that were a mix of pleasure and pain, arching his back off the bed now. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not...He didn't want to but he was starting to. "S-Stop..!" he yelled out, weaker this time from the fact that he didn't know if he really wanted Alfred to stop or not. But soon enough, the pleasure started to overpower the pain. His sounds were from mostly pleasure now and he finally got an erection from being turned on finally.

"Ooh..I'm close." He thrusted harder and faster each second, repeatedly still ramming into his prostate. He didn't care if Arthur came first or not, all he needed to do was release inside of the Brit. As he was close, he swore quietly to himself, still thrusting in the Brit. _"Shit..shit.. ..shit..shit..."_

He was screaming now, yelling out his name in pleasure. His legs were shaking as he too was getting close. After a few more poundings to his prostate, he came in time with the other and he shuddered hard under the other male. At that moment, he finally passed out, having his first time being so hard and so sudden.

He slowly pulled out, zipping his pants back up. "From your reactions.. That was your first time wasn't it? Oh well how lucky I am." He kept his smirk, and floated up in the air, flicking his tail again. "Have a goodnight, Arthur." His eyes glowed red once more, causing the other to fall asleep. With the ability he used, it would cause the victim to fall asleep and lose their memory of what happened.

He leaned in, giving him a small gentle kiss on his lips.

_Goodnight, my master.._


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, he woke up like any other morning. He didn't remember what happened and he sat up, stretching a bit. He was hurting all over. "I must have slept wrong.." he told himself until he got up. He instantly fell over, curling up from pain.

The devil flicked his tail with happiness as the other woke up. He was already leaning in, on the other's face, smiling. "Good morning, Arthur~" Of course he didn't erase the memory of Arthur meeting him and such. He could control his abilities perfectly anyways. "Dreamless night wasn't it?" He asked with that smile still plastered on his face.

He had tears in his eyes and he tried to get up, pushing the other out of his face. "Wh-Why am I hurting so much?!" he yelled. "I-It feels like I was..." his voice faded off and he looked up at the other again. "You didn't.."

He tilted his head, looking innocent, as if he didn't do anything. He decided to tease him. "I wonder what you're talking about~" He said with sarcasm, still flicking his tail in happiness.

"Sh-Shut up! You know exactly what I mean!" he yelled at him, trying to stand up but he still couldn't. "Y-You're a bastard! What the hell did you do to me?!" he yelled.

He decided to drop the teasing, and with that a teasing smirk appeared on his face "I did exactly what you thought. It was quite fun..~" He sat back down on Arthur's bed, expecting the Brit to scream in his face, and maybe even just scold him about what he even did.

Hearing this, he moved over to him and got on the bed, using all of his upper body strength. "You bastard!" he yelled and started to scream about how this wasn't enjoyable and how he thought the other wasn't going to do anything like that.

He snorted to himself as the other started to scream. Oh how amusing this was for this devil. He found a lot of things amusing actually, Arthur's complaining and tsundere trait - No, /everything/ about Arthur was quite amusing. He didn't listen to a single word as the Brit kept screaming, all he thought about was Arthur, and nothing more. "Yeah, yeah.~"

He slapped the other across the face when he said 'Yeah yeah'. He knew the other man wasn't listening and he was angry. His bushy brows were furrowed in anger and he pointed at the door. "Get out out of my room!" he yelled, shuddering a bit in anger.

He rubbed the mark that was left on his face as the other slapped him. He floated back up in the air, flicking his tail once more. His smirk grew wider. He already started liking this human, he absolutely found his personality to be amusing. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I said that I'll follow wherever you are~ It doesn't matter where."

The other's words pissed him off more and he pointed to the door again. "I said get out!" he yelled again, tilting his head down to hide his features with his hair. "Just leave me alone."

"Alright, Mister tea priss, I'm going to take a look around this town and possibly find someone I can snack on~" He opened the window in his room, flying out of the room. He expected what Arthur's reaction would be, but he didn't even bother to go back and see.

When the other left through the window, he slowly got up to reach over and slam it closed. He then sat back down and punched the matress in frustration. That bastard...Touching him like that and then erasing his memories of it? That wasn't what he was expecting...But it did happen and he was trying to get his mind off of it.

* * *

As he flew around town, he had the ability to disable the visibility of his appearance, people would be slightly terrified if they saw a devil flying around town. He stared down at the humans, seeing them as all dull, there wasn't anyone he saw that caught his eye. "Never thought that 90% of the humans are boring, well, I might as well head back." He muttered before heading back. As he went towards the direction of Arthur's house, he noticed a strange building that seemed to give off an aura. He decided that he would check out that place later.

By the time Alfred had returned, he was sleeping on his bed again ontop of the blankets. Seeing as how he couldn't really move around without help, he decided to try and sleep the pain off. Some of his blonde hair in his face and his lips were parted slightly. The only sound that was heard was the sound of his heavy breathing. He was laying on his side, his hands up by his face, and his expression almost peaceful.

By the time Alfred had returned, he was sleeping on his bed again ontop of the blankets. Seeing as how he couldn't really move around without help, he decided to try and sleep the pain off. Some of his blonde hair in his face and his lips were parted slightly. The only sound that was heard was the sound of his heavy breathing. He was laying on his side, his hands up by his face, and his expression almost peaceful.

The devil snickered as he soon entered the residence, seeing the other sleeping once more. "That is rather adorable." He whispered in his ear, softly biting it. He pulled back, waiting for the other to react to his actions. It seems that Arthur was the only one who he actually had in interest in, probably because he was the only human who setted him free, or it just may be that he was just..he was like that.

He was asleep until his ear was bitten, making him stir a bit before waking up. His green eyes opened halfway and he was out of it. "H-Hm..?" he asked, not aware of what was going on just yet due to having just woken up. He then rubbed his eyes before finally realizing who was there. He ended up jumpping back a bit to the other side of the bed and he pointed to Alfred, screaming, "Y-You! I still haven't forgiven you! Why are you in here?"

Why does it matter if you forgive me or not~? I can do whatever I want, as long you actually have absolute wishes in your heart." He flicked his tail once more, quietly chuckling to himself as the other kept nagging at him. He couldn't bring himself to even keep a straight face, it was too amusing, far too amusing. The devil turned his head, staring out of the window, wondering how life would be from now on.

"Just get out of my room," he said and looked away, having a very slight pout. "I don't trust you right now...So please, just get out." With that, he laid back down and curled up in bed with the blanket over him. He had half of his face hidden as he was slowly closing his eyes again. He wasn't asleep...But he tried to make it look like he was to see if the other would leave him alone.

He knew that Arthur wasn't asleep, it was quite obvious anyways. As a devil, he had different type of ablities no one could have ever guessed, not even the angels roaming around the earth and heaven. He was able to tell what can go in the future or even sense what is happening to a certain being, but he never really used that ability unless it was just watching humans doing things out of boredom. "I think...No~?" He snorted, flicking his tail.

He didn't know that the other male knew he wasn't asleep. So he continued to fake it and he curled a bit more into the blanket. He didn't say anything, but he was getting a bit frustrated. Why wouldn't this devil leave? Even just the room? He tried not to make a sound as he kept his face hidden.

"Come on, Arthur you're no fun..." He leaned in once more, whispering in the other's ear again, "Or we can always just have fun like how we did last night..~" He purred, softly stroking the other's hair. That memory was just far too pleasant, he did always found pleasure in sex ( Considering that he's always been top lol ). Alfred thought of Arthur...What would you call that word? Fuckable? He snorted at that thought, flicking his tail in happiness.

That was when he opened his eyes and rolled over, smacking his hand into Alfred's face. "S-Sod off!" he yelled and tried to keep away from the other male. "You're not going to touch me like that again!" he yelled louder than the last time. He was keeping himself covered in the blanket as he sat up, trying to keep himself away from Alfred.

He shrugged, pulling back. Now that he was thinking about humans, he could take form of a human instead of a devil, and maybe that way he can experience what things would be like be in a human life once again. "Hey, Arthur I have a question." The devil got back down on the ground, letting his wings and tail disappear into a dust of a faint, black, senseless smoke.

He watched the other carefully and his eyes widened a little when the other's wings and tail disappeared. He then shook his head to get back to focus and he asked, "What is it?" He then pulled the blanket closer around him and he hid half of his face in it again as he was slightly curled up under it.

"Hey, would you prefer it, if I took form as a human?" He asked, his hair slowly transforming into a blonde colour, and his eyes turning into a blue which matched the skies of the earth. He adjusted his glasses, looking like a rather normal human who wouldn't stand out as much from the others. His aura was completely different though, that was the only thing that would've stood out.

_"How do I look~?"_

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit short, probably when I beta this, it will be towards the end of the story so welp. I need someone to beta this~? Reviews would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey, would you prefer it, if I took form as a human?" He asked, his hair slowly transforming into a blonde colour, and his eyes turning into a blue which matched the skies of the earth. He adjusted his glasses, looking like a rather normal human who wouldn't stand out as much from the others. His aura was completely different though, that was the only thing that would've stood out._

_"How do I look~?"_

* * *

Seeing the changes, he looked away in embarrassment since he was finding himself being attracted to him like this. He shook his head, though and said, "Stop. You're not going to get me again in either form." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the other man.

"Whadd'ya mean?" His voice and face seemed more sunny and brighter now, as if his personality and character changed. He gave Arthur a bright smile, wanting to see those earthly emerald green eyes. He leaned in, hoping that his eyes would open again. "Hey, Artiee...~" He whispered, casually using that nickname.

He could feel the other getting closer and he was surprised at how much he changed in such a short time. He then opened his eyes and he pushed the other away with his hand on Alfred's face. "Don't call me that!" he yelled in defense and kept him away with that hand. "Don't think that this changes anything! You still raped me!"

"Well, maybe that's a one time thing. Maybe I won't do it again...~" He just dug his hands in his pocket, leaning away from the other. "The only thing I might do...would be ...making you fall for me! I'm sure I'm far more attractive this way as well." The now blonde laughed, rubbing his temples. Arthur was really...just honestly loveable. Even though he may be a devil, it doesn't stop him from actually falling in love with a human.

"I don't trust you...What makes you think I'd fall for you?" he said in a harsh tone before pulling his hand back to tighten the blanket around him again. He then looked off to the side again and refused to look at the now more attractive Alfred. He didn't want to admit that he was attracted and so he tried to hide it on his face with the blanket once more.

"It's like in one of those novels where it's like...the main character falls in love with the character they thought they hated? And then the mushy stuff happens." Alfred explained in a terrible, American-like way. He pulled the blanket away from the other, causing the other to fall back down on the bed, he wanted to see his face, it was somehow attractive, well to him.

The way he explained made him want to laugh. But he held it in and scoffed at him instead. But then, he was practically thrown back down onto the bed as the blanket was pulled away from him. He looked up at Alfred in shock for a moment before glaring at him. "Stay away from me!" he yelled and tried to move away.

"Woah, Calm your tits, I'm not going to do anything, no need to get so pissy." He rubbed his temples once more, obviously not knowing what to do with this Brit. He threw the blanket back at his face, shrugging. His personality did change in many ways, compared to his actual character it was quite amusing actually, he mainly used this form to actually talk to those humans who were frightened of him.

"Sh-Shut up!" he yelled before the blanket was thrown in his face. He took it away from his face to show an irritated look. "You're not as funny or as great as you may think you are.." he mumbled and straightened out the blanket once again. "You need to learn about trust...And that you're not getting mine." He was very stubborn, still being pissed about what happened last night.

"Sh-Shut up!" he yelled before the blanket was thrown in his face. He took it away from his face to show an irritated look. "You're not as funny or as great as you may think you are.." he mumbled and straightened out the blanket once again. "You need to learn about trust...And that you're not getting mine." He was very stubborn, still being pissed about what happened last night.

Of course, that made him laugh again. How many times did he laugh today? Arthur was just far too amusing, different from his own kind. They were pretty much all the same, maybe with humans as well. "Hey I have a question~" He asked in a sing-song voice. He didn't really expect a full answer from the Englishman, but he tried anyways.

He scoffed as the other laughed again. "It's not that funny!" he yelled and looked away. He was getting very irritated with this man and he just wanted him gone. But his thoughts shifted when the other spoke again, making him close his yes to show his defiance but he asked, "What?"

"Is there actually someone named, Alfred F. Jones~?" He already knew someone like that existed. His true intentions were far more different, he wanted to know if he had any feelings for this, "Alfred F. Jones." He ran his hand on his blonde hair, adjusting his glasses, which would remind him of a certain American he've met before he met Arthur here.

His eyes opened and he looked over at him with an arched brow. "Yes...But what is it to you?" he asked and crossed his arms. "I don't think that's really any of your business." Arthur's voice showed irritation and his body language showed that he didn't want the other male to be there right now.

"Right. Well, it is. Doesn't he have the same name and appearance as me?" Alfred asked, running a hand through his hair, and taking off his glasses, placing it on the desk near Arthur's bed. "I'm assuming that you have a crush on, /Alfred/~?" He teased a bit, now sitting down beside the Englishman.

He watched him for a moment before looking away as he sat down. He didn't want to even look at this man. But once he said he assumed that Arthur had a crush on Alfred, he looked back at him with a blush. "Wh-What are you talking about? Of course not...That's absurd," he replied, having to lie to himself.

The moment that blush appeared on the other's face, that one blush made /everything/ obvious. "Don't lie to yourself, it's unhealthy~" he said, now cupping Arthur's face. "I'm technically Alfred aren't I~? I know you want to get in his pants..." He leaned in, having a wide smirk coming onto his face. "Come on now, let's have some fun again, shall we?"

His eyes widened as the other cupped his face and called him out on his lie. His lip started to quiver a little as their faces got closer but he soon forced his head to turn away. "Stop! I don't want to just get in his pants..." he said the last part a bit softer. "I have real feelings for him...But it's not like you'd know what those are."

Alfred kept his laughter in as soon as Arthur admitted that he wanted to get in his crush's pants. ''Real feelings? Oh course I know what they are, my dear. Trust me, I have had real feelings for someone, and yes it was a human before." He admitted with an innocent smile. "But, unfortunately, I killed that human." He said, with his smile becoming dark.

Hearing that the other had killed Alfred, his eyes widened again and he turned his head to look at him. "You must be joking...Right?" he asked with a nervous laugh. "W-Was it someone whom you attached yourself to like in our situation?" he asked, a bit more nervous than before while he looked away.

"Maybe. Who knows. It might've been different from this, besides you're far more different." He soon reverted back to his devil form, running a hand through his hair. "I like you alot, maybe I won't kill you." He flicked his tail, beginning to float up in the air again, seeing that it was more comfortable being in this form.

His eyes averted to the other as he spoke to watch him change back but seeing that made him look away again, not wanting to see the other man's face. "Hmph. Even if you did, that'd be fine," he said softly, not being able to stop himself from thinking about Alfred as a child and what he grew up to be.

The devil blinked, running a hand through his hair, laughing. "If I killed you? You've got to be kidding me. I don't simply kill someone for fun, it mainly depends on their actions I suppose." He smirked, leaning into the other, having a different plan in mind. "Hey, then why don't we take a peek at your memories?" He suggested, knowing that Arthur wouldn't have a choice of choosing not to.

Hearing the other's suggestion, he jumped back again and he tried to distance himself from the devil. "No. Stay away from me," he demanded, not wanting the other to see what had happened to him and all of his embarrassing moments in history. He looked away, a blush on his face from the thought of those embrassing times.

"Don't worry, I'm only able to see the important memories you've treasured and hated." Alfred abrubtly grabbed his chin, pressing his lips together with the other. He pulled away, smiling, obtaining Arthur's memories. "Ohoho...That's nice." He laughed to himself as he was getting visions and images of the memories Arthur had kept. "I see..~"

"No! I told you to-" he yelled but was soon cut off as his chin was grabbed and his lips stolen. He closed his eyes tight and struggled to get away but the other drew back, making him sigh a bit in relief. Yet, that relief went back to panic when he heard that the devil was looking into his memories. "S-Stop..Please," he said, practically begging.

"Too late for that now. The moment I activate my ability to see through human's memories, it just automatically comes to me~" He explained in a sing-song voice. "And besides..this 'Alfred', is quite interesting as well. I can see why you like him so much." He snorted, adjusting his glasses.

He reached out and shoved the other male, wanting him to be as far away from him as possible. "Just go away!" he yelled, feeling like he wanted to cry. He could feel the tears starting to form in those emerald hues but he tried to blink them away as he continued, "Don't mention him. Please just get out of my sight..."

Alfred smirked, his eyes filled with only amusement. He felt no pity for the Englishman, only amusement. This was precisely one reason why he even was attatched to this human. "It's okay to cry...Arthur.~" He purred, gently cupping the other's face, showing a sign of fake kindness. "It's alright..to cry.."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, the rp still needs to go on :U Reviews would be nice~**


	4. Announcement

**Mngh...Me and my friend decided to stop the rp because we were kind of getting bored with it. I'm starting to lose motivation -SOBS- If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll rewrite the whole thing, making it a bit slower. Review if you want a better story of this~**


	5. Announcement 2

Okay, so I have officially decided not to continue this story. I'm afraid I lost interest in Hetalia. Although, you people are free to rewrite it. Credit me though.

I'll be working on fanfictions from different series if you're interested:

Cuticle Tantei Inaba  
Project K  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Inu x Boku (Maaaaybe)


End file.
